oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Range
This article is about the object used primarily for Cooking. For the skill and form of combat, see Ranged. For the attack range of a weapon, see Attack range. For the range which a monster can wander, see wander radius. range]] A range is used primarily to cook food via the cooking skill, and is marked on a player's map by the icon. Except for special cases (such as items requiring an iron spit), any food that can be cooked on a fire can be cooked on a range. To cook food, simply 'use' it on the range. All ranges have a lower burn rate than fires. While ranges do reduce burn rates, it does not eliminate the player's risk of burning food until the player has reached the necessary cooking level not to burn. There are also many other cooking areas which may be used as ranges, but do not have the name of "range". Ranges and stoves operate in the same way; they only vary in appearance. Lumbridge Castle Range The range in Lumbridge Castle has an even lower burn rate, but you need to complete Cook's Assistant quest in order to use it. The nearest banks are the culinaromancer's chest in the cellar (which requires the first part of the Recipe for Disaster quest to be completed) or the bank at the top of Lumbridge Castle. Tips on leveling cooking For players training on cooking with low cooking level, ranges can come in handy, especially the ranges within meat sources, such as cows and chickens. Many players collect raw chickens left behind by other players who kill chickens to collect feathers. A good place to level cooking is in the Champion's Guild. Players can easily kill chickens, cook them, then sell them upstairs. If you have been collecting food or buying it from the Grand Exchange, a common location to quickly cook a large number of items is in Al Kharid, just south of the furnace. As this has one of the closest banks to a range, you can move quickly between the range and the bank. Even with an Agility level of 1 (typical for F2P), you can travel in run-mode between the two spots and recover your energy while cooking or exchanging the items in the bank, assuming you are wearing no armour or otherwise light clothing. Locations Ranges are located in many other places than the areas mentioned above. Notable ranges are listed below. F2P Areas: * Kitchen in Lumbridge Castle (Must first complete Cook's Assistant Quest). * Upstairs in Cook's Guild (must be above cooking level 32). * Kitchen of Varrock Castle. * Juliet's House, south of the Grand Exchange. * Several houses south of the Party Room (surrounding the central fountain) in Falador. * Al Kharid, south of the furnace. * Port Sarim, south of Grum's Gold Exchange (useful if returning from Karamja to bank high level fish like lobsters and swordfish in Draynor Village on F2P worlds). * Rimmington, in the house north of the witch's caldron. P2P Areas: * The house just east of the bank in Catherby. This range is useful when fishing at the nearby fishing spots. * Caleb's House, northeast of bank in Catherby. * The House just south of the anvils in Seer's Village. * Kitchen of Sinclair Mansion. * Southernmost building in the Fishing Guild, requires 68 fishing. * The first level of the Cook's Guild, if you have completed the hard level of difficulty for the Varrock Achievement Diary tasks. Alternatively, if you have completed As a First Resort... the cooking fire in front of Chargurr is fairly close to a bank and there are no doors to hinder fast cooking experience. Category:Cooking Category:Interactive scenery